


Who cares what the court thinks?

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Court members, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobia, Is consort the right word here?, Kyoutani is his consort, M/M, They’re Vibing, asshole characters, idk I used it anyway, theres nothing sexual cause that makes me uncomfy, yahaba is a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: Yahaba, in need of a consort, buys a thief from an auction.Kyoutani, the thief, might as well have fun with this.The court, who are old and traditional, don’t really like him that much.(This is just a small one shot of this universe! I hope to expand on it one day!)
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Who cares what the court thinks?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, si i have no idea how this works at all, but decided that I wanted to write another fic where someone is sitting on someone’s lap. :) idk have fun

The rest of the court, seated around the table, is desperately trying not to make eye contact with him. 

Kyoutani’s used to this, though, even before he became consort to the prince.

Usually the prince isn’t the main focus of the meetings, at least that’s what Yahaba told him, but since the king is going to hand the title to Yahaba soon, he’s at the head of the table.

And Kyoutani is in his lap.

This is only his second meeting.

Last meeting he was only sitting on the floor next to Yahaba’s chair.

This time, Yahaba asked him to sit on his lap. Kyoutani had been assured that no one would question it, that he’d be fine, but it’s still awkward.

Kyoutani is wearing a floor length skirt, with the sides completely cut. It only covers the front and the back, with a small band wrapping around his waist.

Yahaba has one hand behind him, on the arm of the throne, and the other on his thigh. Kyoutani is leaning on his arm, with his legs hanging off of the throne’s arm rest.

There’s a court member glaring at him.

Yahaba once mentioned that even though the older members of the court pressured him into getting a consort, they didn’t approve of him buying a male one.

Kyoutani looks up at Yahaba, who notices him staring, and then pointedly makes eye contact with the court member.

Yahaba levels a glare at them.

They cower.

Yahaba looks back at Kyoutani, and Kyoutani smiles at him.

The hand on the armrest moves to possessively grip Kyoutani’s waist. 

The other hand caresses his thigh, rubbing up and down.

Kyoutani’s not there to be an actual consort, he’s just there to keep up appearances.

Yahaba found him at an auction, a thief who managed to escape the binds tying him to the pole, and offers to just buy him in exchange for being Yahaba’s consort.

He’d been assured that Yahaba wouldn’t try anything (because Kyoutani would beat the shit out of him if he did), and that he only had to sleep in the same room as Yahaba, and go to the meetings. 

Living in the castle, sleeping somewhere nice, eating not spoiled food, and all he had to do was show some skin? 

Not that bad of a deal.

The brand to mark him as a consort was just a small star shape on the side of his neck, in which Yahaba apologized many times for.

He also apologized for their sleeping conditions. They had to sleep in the same bed.

Kyoutani tried to stay on the opposite side of the bed, the first night he stayed in the castle.

But Yahaba failed to mention that he liked to cuddle at night, so when Kyoutani first woke up in the castle, and was encased in a tight grip, he freaked out.

Yahaba apologized, but went right back to hugging him.

There are kisses pressed against his neck, which snaps him back to the present.

That’s also another part to this agreement. Yahaba will have to show him some affection, or the other way around, at least sometimes.

The kisses travel down to his shoulder, where they stop, with Yahaba resting his chin there.

The court member speaking stutters, but continues on about some matter.

Kyoutani doesn’t know how Yahaba can pay attention to this stuff. It’s so boring. Especially when he’s also paying attention to Kyoutani.

Since it’s gotten so boring, and since Kyoutani’s pretty sure it’s almost over anyway, he presses a kiss to Yahaba’s cheek, and gets up, walking towards the door.

There’s a gasp from the court.

Kyoutani swivels his head, to see the court gaping, and Yahaba’s watching him with a fond smile.

It hits him directly: Kyoutani still does not understand anything about the court and it’s rules.

There’s a hushed whisper aimed at him.

“You cannot just leave whenever you feel like it! You must wait for Prince Yahaba to dismiss you!” Says an older member with disdain and disgust.

Kyoutani looks to Yahaba, who just smiles at him, as if to say,  that’s usually the case, but you’re the exception.

Yahaba dismisses him with a wave of his hand.

The court stares at him, as he saunters off.

Kyoutani presses a hand against the doorway, and swings himself around the corner, catching himself mid-swing.

He wiggles his fingers at Yahaba, who is still watching, in a goodbye.

Yahaba stifles his laughter with a fist, and waves back.

Kyoutani snorts and prances down the hallway to their bedroom.

Pissing off the fuckers of the court is also a perk to this situation, but at this point, Kyoutani’s willing to do anything for Yahaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo i hope this wasn’t weird and I hope I did this well, okay bye! ❤️


End file.
